


焦土

by Qianbao



Category: XY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianbao/pseuds/Qianbao
Summary: 做爱要戴套，安全性行为，幸福你我他 (泥垢





	焦土

金光瑶打开台灯，从被子里坐起身，拿过床头的手机解开屏锁。  
十一点差六分钟。他垂眼看了会儿屏幕顶端呼出的电话记录，把手机扣在肚子上。外面下着雨，夜像一片桑叶，爬满了蚕。  
他听了一阵沙沙的雨声，靠向床头按下薛洋的电话。不像前两次，电话很快接通了。  
“ 嗯。” 薛洋在沙发上翻过身，闭眼像又要睡过去，黏黏糊糊应了一声。  
“ 是我，你在哪？” 金光瑶滑下去一些，后颈仰靠在叠起的枕头上。  
薛洋没睁眼，睡意惺忪地答: “ 沙发上。”  
他刚睡醒会有些迷糊，问什么都信口答。金光瑶一只手收进被子，问他：“ 怎么在沙发上睡？”  
“ 下雨了。” 薛洋那头拖着软调说话，轻得全揉进呼吸声里: “我不喝牛奶......”  
什么牛奶？金光瑶莫名其妙，耳边忽然响起轻微的杂音，远远的有另一个声音。  
他意识到薛洋那句话不是对他说的，但还是用玩笑的口气说：“ 不是最喜欢喝牛奶？每次都吵着要。”  
说完不等薛洋的反应，他先岔开了话题：“明天在你们学校有场演讲，结束后苏涉会去接你。”  
“ 我不在学校。” 薛洋像清醒了，哑着嗓子说：“ 有事吗？”  
金光瑶直起腰，曲腿坐在床上，没好气地说：“ 有事，你在哪？”  
“ 在义城。” 薛洋压低声音说：“ 星期四就回去，到时我去找你好吗？” 想了想又用接近讨好的语气补充道：“ 我都听你的。”  
金光瑶没有立刻答应，说：“ 那里都荒废了去干什么，你一个人？”  
“ 我给教授当几天助手。” 薛洋闪烁地说。  
金光瑶不知道他的专业还要去废墟做研究，更不知道平时连课都很少上的人会被教授带去当助手，冷笑道：“ 是吗？那你忙吧。”  
薛洋没听出他心情不好，说完晚安就掐断了电话。金光瑶听着急促的忙音忽然有些心悸。  
他丢开手机躺回枕头上，脸笼在白亮的台灯光里。灯照得眼酸，他直接把被子拉过头顶，咬着指甲盖出神。  
他给薛洋打了三个电话。第二次才有人接，音色清朗地说：他在洗澡，需要我转告他吗？  
他说不用。能陪他睡觉的人不少，不是非找薛洋不可，但今晚他有些想他。也许因为很久不见他，也许是之前那通电话。  
想到要打电话给薛洋之前，金光瑶刚结束了跟新欢的撩闲。他难得早放工，但天气不好没心情出门，躺在沙发上边打电话边逗狗。  
是只黑色的纽芬兰犬，看着像头小熊，金凌出国念书以后就寄养在他这里。薛洋第一次听金光瑶叫它，笑得两人上了床还突然喷笑出声。  
狗吃完饼干一个劲舔他的手心，金光瑶被舔得很痒，摸着它的脑袋轻笑: “ 仙子，别舔。”  
电话那端的人沉默了片刻，很甜蜜地问他：“ 你现在在干什么？”  
金光瑶暗想这是在旁敲侧击他，夹着电话用湿巾擦干净手，把电话换到另一只手上说：“ 我想想，我现在躺在沙发上，你用嘴含着我，接下来要做什么？”  
对方反应很快，马上进入了状态。但没几分钟金光瑶就感到没意思，对方比薛洋差远了。  
薛洋不光舌头灵活，还很会煽情。第一次就做得很好。金光瑶快感强烈，试探地问他：是不是常出来玩？  
薛洋伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的精液，朝他不太好意思地低头一笑：“ 经常吃棒棒糖。”  
金光瑶侧头扯了下嘴角，朝他勾手指。他满脸高潮后的春情，薛洋跪在床上，倾身去亲他。  
薛洋的舌头又软又热，含在嘴里很舒服。金光瑶不厌其烦地挑逗他、引导他，把他的舌头吃进嘴里。他的反应直接，捉着金光瑶的手去抚摸自己。  
金光瑶与他分开嘴唇，捏着薛洋的后颈让他看自己摸他，靠着他耳语：“ 湿得真快，流到这里了。”  
他手指一划，薛洋像真的感到屁股缝里一阵体液滑落的凉意。金光瑶揉着他的龟头问：“ 摸过自己里面吗？比你嘴里还要热，还要湿。”  
这纯属一派胡言。薛洋当时屁股开花，痛得酒都醒了。金光瑶也发现睡错人，草草干了两下就被夹泄，根本说不上销魂。  
“ 摸给我看看好不好？” 金光瑶亲他的嘴角，连哄带骗地说：“ 做得好有奖励。”  
薛洋亲住他的嘴，扑闪着湿润的眼睛问：“ 奖励我能自己选吗？”  
“ 除非我办不到。” 金光瑶把他压在床上，顶开他的大腿。这话毫无诚意，他不想就什么都办不到。  
薛洋没听出话里的陷阱，或者根本无暇顾及。他分开腿跪在床上，把舔湿的手指探到身后，气喘地瞧着他说：“ 我想你用嘴帮我。”  
金光瑶很少帮人做口活，最后还是答应了他。两人首尾相接地舔对方的性器，薛洋吃得很深，舌头贴着泌水的龟头打圈。金光瑶没法专心，起伏着腰操他的嘴，薛洋在他屁股上用力抽了一巴掌。  
还没人敢打他屁股，金光瑶错愕地看他一眼。薛洋仰起脸，脸上晕红湿润，意乱情迷地望向他。他心里一跳，转脸把他含进嘴里。  
陪过他的或多或少得到了些好处，有时是钱有时是前程。薛洋除了让他热过几次牛奶，就只吃过他的糖。  
金光瑶过生日，他送了一把糖。就是他平时爱吃的奶糖，像出门想到随手抓了一把，跟那些精致昂贵的礼物相比完全不上台面。  
“ 一颗换我陪你一次。” 薛洋像给他一大把入场券，下次找他玩要先验票。  
金光瑶没当回事。放暑假薛洋回家去了，金光瑶等人的时候无聊给他打电话，甜言蜜语地说想他，又问他的糖是不是真的那么灵，现在用一颗换行不行？  
薛洋那边很吵，回他一句你等等就突然断了。金光瑶约了人，也不介意。过了几小时，炮都打完了一轮，薛洋站在门外压着喘气声扑过来抱他。  
金光瑶下意识感到心虚，反而是薛洋看见还有人笑眯眯地问：“ 介不介意我一起？”  
他喝得有些醉，反应格外敏感，脖子跟胸前红成一片，闭着眼仰头呻吟。金光瑶顶撞着身下人的屁股，俯身去吻他。薛洋敷衍地让他碰了一下，低头摸着腿间的脑袋让他深一点，像被干的是他，蜷着脚趾甜腻地哼叫。  
金光瑶看了他一阵，抽身把身下人赶了出去。薛洋还没射，性器被舔得湿淋淋亮晶晶地翘着，茫然地动了动嘴唇：“ 还没......”  
“ 自己摸。”金光瑶把他翻过去，剥下安全套起身拿了只新的。薛洋突然骑到他腰上，按着他胸口抢到安全套，用嘴撕开了包装。  
金光瑶看他费力地戴好套子，压下身把沾满水油的手指往他屁股里塞。他张了张嘴，薛洋吻住他，暴躁地又咬又舔。  
金光瑶感觉他有些生气，安抚地缠吮他的舌头。薛洋不吃这套，借酒发疯地掐着他的腰硬挤进去。  
那里没经过像样的润滑，抽动都困难。薛洋的性器又硬又烫，埋在他身体里，痛得他后背出了一层汗。金光瑶抠着他手臂，嘶哑地说：“ 薛洋，出去。”  
他的身体很热、很紧，薛洋被薄软的肠道用力吮吸着，挤压着，推拒着。他像是酒精过敏浑身又红又烫，眼里蒙着一层水光，抱起金光瑶的屁股，挺胯往里顶，蹙着眉头像要把整个人挤进去。  
金光瑶像夹着根烫人的棍子，胀痛得厉害。薛洋像焊在他的肉里，稍有牵扯就痛得抽气。他躲避无门，剧烈收缩着肛口想将他推出去，那里费力吞咽着，流出了粘液。薛洋摸到下面，抬腰顶了两下，把手指上的粘液给他看：“它舍不得我。”  
“ 你摸过里面吗？” 薛洋身上有淡淡的酒气，他与金光瑶耳鬓厮磨，舔着他脸上的汗问：“ 你让人碰过吗？”  
金光瑶痛得说不出话。他进出的感觉清晰得过分，肛口的软肉随着抽插被来回翻弄，有水从屁股里流出。  
薛洋压着他耸动，挨挨蹭蹭的像只亲热的小狗，喘息着说：“ 老板，你屁股好湿。”  
“闭嘴。”金光瑶薅住他头发，堵上了他的嘴。濡湿的毛发搔得他有些痒，小腿勾着薛洋磨蹭。  
薛洋急风骤雨地干了一阵，手上都是交合处流出的水。金光瑶睫毛都湿了，模糊地看他一眼，有气无力地说：“你出去。”  
薛洋退出身，没等金光瑶合拢腿从背后插了进去。金光瑶被他抱在怀里颠弄，屁股里的性器磨得又湿又滑完全夹不住。薛洋故意只轻轻顶一下，等他沉下腰往上坐，再狠狠地撞向他的屁股。  
金光瑶像被他顶到肚子，弯着腰射了。薛洋咬住他的后颈，用力弄了一阵，瘫软在他身上。  
这时已经后半夜。他缓过劲去推身上的薛洋，说困了，让他滚出去。薛洋亲着他脖子，说：“ 你睡你的。”  
学校还在放假，薛洋无处可去赖在金光瑶家里。金光瑶不想理他，就在外面开房，照样找人去玩。早上回家换衣服，见他睡在狗肚子上。  
狗很警觉，他一进门就跳下沙发，薛洋摔在地上，抬脸说：“ 吃早饭了吗？我给你做。”  
现在知道卖乖了。金光瑶对他嗤之以鼻，转身就要走。薛洋拉住他，贴着他腰胯，让他往自己身后摸，喘了声说：“ 你要是不想吃早饭......”  
“ 你在我沙发上干什么了？” 金光瑶摸到那里扩张过了，手指很容易就能插进去。他把薛洋推进沙发里，薛洋朝他眨眼说：“ 被你干。”  
他也说不清，觉得薛洋可能是天赋异禀。经事多的不像他那么天真，没经验的没他那股浪劲，坦荡得有点没皮没脸，怎么玩都不扫兴。  
薛洋的耳钉大约是那时弄掉的，翻遍了家里也没能再找到。金光瑶要送他一副新的，薛洋只有一个耳洞，转着眼睛说：“ 要不你去打一个，老板，你这么好看。”  
“ 你觉得我好看？”  
是啊。薛洋起劲地拍马屁，说：“ 不然你强奸我，我早就报警了。”  
金光瑶被他的歪理震了震，挑眉说：“ 哦，长得好看就能强奸你。”  
薛洋哈哈笑了一会儿，把他按倒亲了一口说：“ 我喜欢你呀。”  
满可以随口哄他一句，但金光瑶不知道为什么很没技巧地转移了话题，薛洋也不纠缠，跟他嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。  
开学一段时间，金光瑶见他戴着耳钉，随口问：“ 新买的？”  
薛洋说赢的，得意地问：好看吗？只有一个。  
金光瑶问他怎么赢的。薛洋跟他舌头碰着舌头，含糊地说新来的教授跟他打赌，他赢了。  
金光瑶连续两次都没约到他，说是在上课。薛洋学什么都快，仗着聪明很少去上课，出勤率总是不及格，他也无所谓。突然发奋念书，金光瑶就怀疑他有猫腻。但他理由正当，书总不能不让念，只好作罢。  
现在一声不吭跟他的教授跑去义城。义城十年前因为化工厂连环爆炸，污染物严重超标成了废城，很长一段时间附近城镇也鲜有居民。  
金光瑶在被子里翻了个身，伸手摸到手机，看了一眼。零点过一分，是星期二了。  
雨接连下了三天。这次是全国性降雨，有些地区发生了洪涝，新闻早晚插播报泥石流滑坡事故，提醒居民出行安全。  
直到星期四下午雨也没有停的迹象。薛洋打电话说，路不好走可能晚上十点才能到兰陵，他洗完澡再去就晚了，要不明天？  
“你直接过来。” 金光瑶想了想说：“ 我等你。”  
金光瑶忙过一阵端着热茶，对着江对面绿不拉唧的山，咂出一嘴苦胆味道。他转回座位，给薛洋发了条消息： 在哪下车，我去接你。  
等他差不多要收工薛洋还没回，电话打过去是关机。金光瑶没来由地心里一沉，天摔到地上，人间到处是乌黑的云。  
过了两分钟他又拨了一遍，拨完又拨了一遍，耳边都只有木讷的女声。金光瑶瞥到屏幕角上跳出的弹窗。义城因暴雨引发大规模滑坡，事故中有过路车辆被砸毁，人员伤亡还在确认。  
薛洋很马虎经常不记得充电。可能是他的手机没电，也可能是掉了，或者他不记得自己的号码没法用别人的电话联络他。他用所有的念头压住气泡一样向上顶的预感。  
金光瑶拿了外衣下楼，没叫司机自己去了地下车库。车库的声控灯刚亮起就爆了一盏，他正在那盏灯下，眼前整个一暗。他忽然有种很深的疲惫感，很想蹲下身去。  
越行越慢的车流里陆续亮起红灯。前面有车撞上了护栏，金光瑶被堵在高架上。  
雨刷像推石头的西西弗斯，徒劳无功地刮过玻璃。他拍了下方向盘，响起一阵尖锐的鸣笛。马上有人破口大骂，金光瑶降下车窗，雨水被风全刮到脸上。他抹了把脸，低声说：“ 操。”  
上次鬼混完，金光瑶送他回宿舍。平时都送到铁门外，薛洋推开车门又反手拉上，说有东西给他，能不能陪他上去。  
金光瑶信他个鬼，临下车嘱咐司机先回去。薛洋像个导游，一路上喋喋不休，恨不得将花圃里的流浪猫介绍给他认识。进了宿舍他忽然闭了嘴，灯也不开把他压在门后。  
走廊里人来人往，金光瑶压在他耳边问：“ 要给我什么？”  
“ 给你糖吃。” 薛洋让金光瑶跨上他的腰，将他抱起顶在门上。  
金光瑶低头亲他，笑着说：“ 你别抖。”  
两人交抱着挤在单人床上，薛洋一记记往他屁股里耸，藤蔓一样绞着对方发抖。  
薛洋射在他里面，金光瑶不高兴地嘟囔：“ 有了你要负责任的。”  
薛洋高兴死了，摸着他肚子说：“ 老板，我养你呀。”  
“ 书也不好好念，卖屁股养我？” 金光瑶刻薄他，在他的抚摸里有些昏昏欲睡。  
薛洋边摆弄他边笑着喘气，说：“ 你同意就好。”  
“ 又不是我的屁股。” 金光瑶脸压在手臂上，身体里有一波波热潮推起。  
“ 是你的。” 薛洋黑暗里摸到他汗湿的脸，沙哑地说：“ 都给你。”  
金光瑶猛地从方向盘上抬起脸，天已经墨黑，车流还在原地。他从副驾捡回手机，按下薛洋的电话，凉冰冰的女声反复地说：您拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨。  
“ 薛洋，接电话。” 红灯像血点印在他眼里，一颗叠着一颗。金光瑶捂着眼睛，声音越说越低：“ 你接电话，求求你接电话，你不能骗我......”  
薛洋给的糖就装在他喝完的牛奶瓶里，每回见面金光瑶都给他一颗。有天薛洋跟他说，这瓶子有古怪。  
金光瑶问：“ 哪里怪？”  
“ 老板，你生日过去九个月了，你看。” 他拎着瓶子晃了晃，说：“ 怎么没少？”  
“ 你是说我们见面太少，还是觉得我讹你？”  
“ 你会讹我吗？”  
“ 我讹你干什么。” 金光瑶难以置信地挑起眉。  
薛洋若有所思地说：“ 那就是见面太少。”  
“ 每天见一次够不够？” 金光瑶坐在他对面，用脚勾他的内裤边。  
薛洋捏住他的脚，问：“ 你不跟别人玩了吗？”  
“ 那就一起玩。” 金光瑶笑笑，曲腿去亲他。薛洋低下脸说：“ 我牙疼。”  
金光瑶捏着他的脸，检查他满口牙齿，皱眉说：“让你别吃那么多糖。”  
薛洋张着嘴口水都要流出来，指着牛奶瓶糊里糊涂地说：“ 糖也有保质期，不吃就坏了。”  
金光瑶揭开潮湿的手掌，低头重拨时手机先响了。  
“ 喂，老板？” 信号不算好，薛洋的声音离得很远，笑声沙沙的。他没心没肺地说：“ 手机掉到服务区马桶里，一直开不了机，我还以为坏了......”  
“ 你说养我，是不是真的？” 金光瑶打断他的话。  
薛洋啊了一声，犹豫地问：“ 你怎么了？”  
“ 老板，你别哭啊。破产就破产了，虽然我书念得不好，但你不是说我屁股又圆又翘卖相好。不过我们说好了，我能力有限，养你还可以，你想跟别人玩就要自己想办法了。”  
金光瑶吸了下鼻子，骂道：“ 小气鬼。”  
“ 狐狸精。”  
“ 骗子。”  
“ 我想你。”  
有些事不能等的，你又怎么知道，等到的不是焦土与骸骨。

**Author's Note:**

> 做爱要戴套，安全性行为，幸福你我他 (泥垢


End file.
